A Herdeira
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Um reencontro. Um segredo guardado a sete chaves para protegêla. Será ela poderosa o bastante para salvar o mundo? E ele? Amará ela o bastante para ajudála? KaixHill!
1. Chapter 1

Oi! Essa é minha mais nova fic! Eu sei que 'Uma História de Amor' ainda não foi concluída, mas é por causa do Microsoft Word. Bom, eu tô resolvendo o problema, então ela vai ser concluída em breve! 

Até lá, esperam que vocês gostem dessa!

Bey Blade não me pertence, mas pra que lembrar disso?

**Cap.1 – Por onde eles andaram por todos esses anos!**

**RÚSSIA**

O aeroporto estava uma loucura. No meio de tanta gente, o garoto não via como achar seu amigo. O jeito foi começar a caminhar sozinho para a sala de embarque. Quando estava no meio do caminho, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome.

- Ei, Kai! – gritava um garoto de pele anormalmente clara, olhos azuis e cabelos cor de sangue para o outro, esse de cabelo bicolor (azul claro cinzento e azul escuro) pele um pouco mais corada e olhos cinza.

- Está atrasado, Tala – disse Kai seco.

- Eu vou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar – replicou Tala, irônico – Vamos embora, antes que percamos o vôo.

Kai assentiu com a cabeça. Depois de devidamente acomodados no avião, eles começaram a se analisar, porque fazia meses desde a última vez que tinham se visto, no Natal. Não demoram muito, pois fora a altura e o ganho de massa muscular, nada neles havia mudado.

**ESTADOS UNIDOS **

Max e Rick se despediam dos outros All Stars PPB e entravam na sala de embarque, junto com Judy, mãe do Max, para pegarem o avião que os levaria ao Japão. O loiro estava muito animado, pois desde o confronto com a BEGA, cada um tinha ido para um canto diferente, e fazia anos que não se viam. Eles também não tinham mudado muito. Rick continuava idêntico, mas um pouco mais alto, fazendo seu tamanho competir com o do Esmagador. Já Max estava bem mais alto, só que ainda ostentava os grandes olhos azuis de bebê e o sorriso inocente e infantil. Mal podia esperar pelo reencontro.

**CHINA**

Ray e Mariah olhavam pela janela do avião. Tinham sido convidados pelo Sr. Dickenson para uma festa de reencontro, que reuniria quase todos os participantes do Campeonato Mundial que aconteceu antes da BEGA. Esse foi o último campeonato, porque a ALB precisou de tempo para se firmar novamente. Agora, um novo campeonato era iminente, e todos estavam animados por se reencontrar com velhos amigos. Ray sabia que Lee e os outros integrantes da equipe gostariam de estar no seu lugar e no da Mariah, mas ele era o capitão e tinha que ir, e Hillary deixou bem claro na carta que anexou ao convite que a presença da garota era requisitada. Sorriu de leve, lembrando da amiga e, consequentemente, de todos os outros. Mariah se virou para falar com ele, mas quando deu com o garoto sorrindo, corou violentamente. Ray continuava o de sempre, calmo e centrado. Tinha crescido bons centímetros, era bem alto agora. Mariah também era extremamente atraente. Mantinha os cabelos cor de rosa amarrados com seu lenço, também estava mais alta, e tinha dado uma boa encorpada. Ainda não tinham se rendido ao sentimento que tinham um pelo outro, mas estavam tentando. Essa viagem prometia.

**DINAMARCA**

Um jovem alto de cabelo prateado azulado comprido preso num rabo de cavalo baixo balançava a cabeça, desaprovadoramente, para a garota baixa de pele morena e cabelo azul turquesa que posava para milhões de fotos. Garland já não agüentava mais. Quanto tempo Mistel ia demorar a aparecer? No momento em que estava desistindo de esperar e se dirigindo para o avião, ouviu a voz do garoto.

- E aí, Garland? Não ia me deixar aqui, ia? – perguntou um garoto de pele bronzeada e cabelo loiro claro, animado.

- E eu? Garland ia deixar Ming Ming pra trás? – indagou a garota, fazendo biquinho e voz de criança mimada.

- Na verdade, eu ia – respondeu o outro, impaciente e mal-humorado.

- Garland é mau, muito mau! – choramingou Ming Ming.

É. Ia ser um longo vôo, pensou Garland, revirando os olhos.

**JAPÃO**

Era primavera no Japão. Na casa de uma família que deveria ser de classe média, uma garota se refrescava com um banho. Era Hillary Tachibana. Ela fechou o chuveiro, se enrolou na toalha e seguiu para o seu quarto. Vestiu a calcinha e o sutiã e se virou para encarar o espelho de corpo inteiro que tomava conta da porta de seu guardar roupa. Viu uma jovem com seus dezesseis anos, de cabelos cor de chocolate ultrapassando a cintura. Os olhos eram de um tom nada comum, cor de rubi, o que só fazia a garota gostar mais deles. Era bem alta e magra, mas não de um jeito esquelético. Tinha os traços delicados, a pele clara e unhas bem cuidadas. Era muito bonita. Sabia disso. As pessoas sabiam disso. Diziam isso a ela. Não que ela precisasse ouvir. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Sabia que ficaria nervosa, só não sabia que seria tanto. Seus amigos chegariam de hoje para amanhã, por volta das três da manhã. Encontraria com eles amanhã, depois da aula. Mal podia esperar.

E ela não era a única. Não muito longe dali, três garotos estavam reunidos. O primeiro era o mais alto, pele bronzeada e cabelos azul escuro. Um boné vermelho e azul. Era o tricampeão mundial de Bey Blade, Tyson. Os outros eram bem mais baixos. Um de pele pálida cabelos castanhos que cobriam os olhos e grandes óculos, o outro, ainda mais baixo que o segundo, de pele morena e cabelos ruivos. Eles discutiam sobre a chegada dos velhos companheiros. Kenny só pensava em Ming Ming, babando e fazendo Dizzy desejar que Hillary estivesse ali para dar um basta naquilo. Daichi e Tyson só pensavam em desafiar velhos rivais para bey lutas, nem escutavam o avô de Tyson chamando. Quando o vovô finalmente se cansou, eles apareceram para o jantar. Apesar de ser cedo, queriam cair na cama. Amanhã seria um grande dia.

No prédio da ALB, dois rapazes trabalhavam em silêncio. Tinham que deixar tudo pronto para a tão esperada chegada. Isso sem falar no novo campeonato. Sem dúvida, eles tinham muito a fazer. Não, um deles tinha muito a fazer. O mais novo só estava lhe ajudando. Hiro finalmente confirmou o horário das chegadas dos vôos, desligou o computador e dirigiu-se ao jovem ruivo.

- Brooklin, já acabou com isso? – perguntou, cansado.

- Sim. Já estou desligando. Pronto – disse, e também se levantou.

Saíram da sala apagando a luz, e seguiram para o elevador.

- Vai jantar lá em casa? – perguntou o de cabelos cinza.

- Não, Hiro – respondeu o outro, sorrindo calmo – Vou para casa, dormir cedo. Amanhã vai ser um grande dia.

- É... Sabe se a Hill vai? – perguntou novamente.

- O que? Jantar na sua casa? Não, não vai. Ela disse que também queria dormir mais cedo.

- Não sei por que. Quando eles chegarem vocês vão estar na escola. Só vão encontrar com eles depois da aula, então não tem pra que dormir cedo.

- Bom, você mesmo disse. Se vamos passar a tarde aqui, isso significa nada de soneca – replicou ele, sorrindo, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Soneca? Quantos anos você tem, dois? – disse Hiro, irônico.

- Aaaahhh... Eu gosto de dormir, é proibido? – falou ele, fingindo estar ofendido, para logo depois cair na gargalhada.

- Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. É melhor vocês descansarem mesmo – disse, quando as portas se abriam no térreo.

- Até amanhã!- gritou Brooklin animado.

Hiro acenou com a mão, já de costas para ele e continuou seu caminho.

Pois é, minha primeira fic de Bey Blade. Eu tô muito feliz com a minha idéia para ela. Bom, só algumas observações sobre a idade dos personagens, porque eu não faço a menor idéia da original.

Kai/Garland – 17 aninhos

Hill/Tyson/Ray/Mariah/Max/Mistel/Tala - 16 aninhos

Rick – 19 aninhos

Brooklin – 18 aninhos

Hiro – 23 aninhos

Bom, é isso. Acho que não é preciso uma descrição detalhada de cada personagem, por motivos óbvios. Aí só estão as idades de quem vai interessar, mas isso não acrescenta nada à fic. Se eu for usar outro personagem, eu boto a idade aqui (se for criado por mim, ponho a ficha completa). Acho que é tudo. DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLIX!!!

Lemmie-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Oiê! Cap. 2 !

Bey Blade não me pertence, mas meu niver tá chegando, então, quem sabe?

**Cap.2 – Por que o tempo não vai mais rápido?**

**#Aeroporto de Tóquio, em torno de três da manhã#**

O vôo de Tala e Kai havia sido o primeiro a pousar. Já em terra, souberam que iam esperar o restante chegar e depois embarcariam num avião particular da ALB, que os levaria para a sede. Sentaram-se na sala de espera que havia sido reservada para eles. Depois de quase vinte minutos de espera, o segundo vôo pousou, esse vindo da Dinamarca.

- Oi Tala, Kai! – cumprimentou Mistel, animado apesar do sono.

- E aí? – responderam os dois em uníssono.

Garland fez um gesto com a cabeça, que os russos imitaram.

- OI TALA! OI KAIZINHO QUE-RI-DO! VOCÊS SENTIRAM FALTA DA MING MING, NÃO É? – perguntou a garota, fazendo um estardalhaço e atraindo olhares assassinos de Tala, Garland e Kai.

- É, Kaizinho _querido_, você deve ter morrido de saudades – disse uma voz debochada atrás deles.

- Rick, não faz isso – alertou Max, que sorria para os amigos.

Quando eles se levantavam para falar com os recém-chegados americanos, Ray e Mariah chegaram, completando a festa.

- Nossa, vocês não mudaram nada! – comentou Mariah – Só estão mais altos, fora isso, continuam iguaizinhos!

- Vamos crianças – chamou Judy, com a voz cansada – O avião está a nossa espera, e vocês terão tempo para conversar lá. Se bem que eu aconselho vocês a descansarem, porque eu sei muito bem que querem encontrar seus amigos o mais cedo possível, e isso depende da disposição de vocês. Não vão querer passar o dia no hotel, vão?

- Hotel? A gente não vai ficar com o papai? – perguntou Max, confuso.

- Vamos, querido, só que o nosso vôo vai chegar em torno das quatro da manhã, por isso iremos dormir no hotel hoje.

Max assentiu com a cabeça, e todos seguiram para o avião.

**#Cidade onde o Tyson, a Hill, o Kenny e o resto do pessoal moram(?), bem cedo#**

Hillary abriu os olhos e se levantou lentamente. Tinha ido dormir cedo, mas isso não a impedia de ficar com sono de manhã cedo. Andou até o calendário para riscar _mais um _dia, quando viu que aquele espaço estava destacado. É claro! Eles chegavam hoje! Por isso não jantara na casa de Tyson e Hiro na noite passada. Foi tomar seu banho de ânimo renovado, afinal, motivos para ficar feliz era o que não faltava.

Se encontrou com Kenny dois quarteirões depois da sua casa, como sempre, e seguiram para a casa do Tyson, do Daichi, do Hiro e do Vovô. Chegando lá, Vovô estava treinando.

- Bom dia – disseram eles, já acostumados.

- Bom dia! – respondeu, sem dar maiores atenções a eles.

Entraram na casa e, enquanto Kenny subia para a árdua tarefa de acordar todos os moradores restantes, Hillary seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.

- Tyson, Daichi, acordem!! – pediu ele, sabendo que , aquela hora, Hiro já devia ter decido para fazer companhia à Hill – Está na hora!

Sem sucesso. Como eles dormiam tanto? Tentou de tudo. Chamou, chacoalhou, chutou...nada.

- Já sei! Dizzy, presta atenção! – disse ele, e explicou o que queria que ele fizesse.

-Pode deixar! – ela respondeu – Tyson, Daichi, é melhor se levantarem AGORA, se chegarem atrasados, vão ter que ficar depois da aula e não verão o pessoal. _E vão ficar sem café da manhã._ – completou, alterando sua voz para que parecesse a da Hillary.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – os dois garotos se levantaram gritando, correndo para o banheiro. Sempre dava certo.

- E aí? Cadê eles? – perguntou Hiro, já na mesa posta, abaixando o jornal.

- Tão vindo – respondeu Kenny, sentando do lado de Hillary.

Nisso, dois vultos descem a escada correndo e se sentam, levantando poeira.

- Bom dia¬¬ - disseram Hiro e Hill, olhando eles comerem.

-Num dá pra falá, tamu cumendu!!! – Tyson respondeu, com a boca cheia de alguma coisa que eles não identificaram.

- Boa aula - disse Hiro, quando todos já estavam na frente do dojo, se preparando para sair.

- Até mais tarde – respondeu Hillary, se virando para acompanhar os outros.

Andaram até a escola, Kenny com fones de ouvido e um pequeno microfone para falar com Dizzy enquanto andava, Tyson e Daichi discutindo sobre alguma coisa idiota, e Hillary calada, pensando. Quando chegaram Brooklyn já esperava por eles no portão principal.

- Bom dia – disse o rapaz.

- Oi – responderam os outros.

- Ei, Hill, a reunião do grêmio vai ser antes da aula hoje por causa do pessoal que tá chegando. Vamos? – chamou ele, já que era o presidente e a garota a vice.

- Claro – respondeu, aérea, e foi com o garoto. Tyson, Daichi e Kenny foram para sala esperar a aula. O semestre estava no fim, e o grêmio estava sobrecarregado de coisas para resolver. As reuniões eram diárias e de vez em quando ultrapassavam os horários das aulas.

Finalmente, o sinal da liberdade (batizado por Tyson, claro) tocou e todos saíram correndo.

- Ei Ken, vai com a gente pra casa? – perguntou Daichi.

- Vou...eu trouxe uma roupa para trocar – explicou ele.

- Certo... e a Hill? – perguntou novamente.

- Ela eu não sei... Tyson? – tentou ele.

- Também não sei... deixa eu ver – disse ele, puxando o celular do bolso – Tá chamando – informou, já com aparelho na orelha – Alô? Oi Hill! A gente só quer saber se cê vai lá pra casa. Não? Certo... e o Brooklyn? Tá, eu espero. Também não? Certo. Vejo vocês na ALB, então. Certo. Tchau – desligou o telefone - Vam' bora, eles não vão.

** Sede da ALB, de tarde**

Os convidados haviam deixado o hotel há alguns minutos e, agora, entravam no grande prédio que era a nova sede da ALB. Era realmente impressionante.

- Cara, eu num venho aqui desde o campeonato da BEGA. Já fazem mais de três anos – comentou Mistel, que, assim como os outros, não parava de olhar ao redor.

- Ué Max, você não parece achar nada de especial – disse Ray, dirigindo-se ao amigo.

- É que eu e a mamãe passamos o natal aqui ano passado, e eu já tinha visto muita coisa... – explicou o loiro, sorrindo.

- Falando nela... cadê sua mãe? – perguntou Mariah, curiosa.

- Não sei ao certo...acho que ela foi ver o papai... – disse ele, pensativo.

- Sejam bem vindos! – falou uma voz, ignorada por todos, que continuaram a conversar –SEJAM BEM VINDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! – repetiu, bem alto.

- Senhor Dickenson!! Quanto tempo! – disseram todos, menos Garland, Tala e Kai.

- Pois é, pois é...bom, eu sinto muito, mas tenho que ir imediatamente. Houve um imprevisto – explicou ele – Mas vou deixar vocês em ótimas mãos!

- Oi gente – disse Hiro, surgindo por trás do Sr. Dickenson – Quanto tempo.

- Oi Hiro! - disseram Max, Mariah, Ray, Mistel e Ming Ming.

- E aí? – disseram os restantes.

Ele só riu e fez um sinal para que o seguissem. Levou-os até a sala de reuniões internas, onde todos poderiam se sentar.

- Nossa...esse lugar é mesmo enorme...eu não me lembrava dele tão grande... – comentou Garland, falando pela primeira vez no dia algo que poderia ser considerado uma frase completa.

- É, mas o Tyson, o Kenny, a Hill e o Brooklyn...onde estão? – perguntou Max, olhando ao redor, como se os amigos fossem cair do céu¬¬.

- Voltando do colégio – disse Hiro.

- Mas...a essa hora? – perguntou Mariah, confusa.

- Bom...eles já devem ter largado a algum tempo... Normalmente, o Tyson e o Daichi vem pra cá direto da escola, se encontram comigo e vamos almoçar em casa. Enquanto isso, os outros três também estão cada qual em sua casa, almoçando. Eu venho com o meu irmão e o Daichi, e nós encontramos a Hill, o Brooklyn e o Kenny já no saguão – explicou Hiro.

- Bom...eu sabia que o Kenny e a Hillary moravam na mesma área, mas não sabia que o Brooklyn tinha se mudado pra aquelas bandas... – comentou Ray.

- Ele não se mudou pra lá – corrigiu Hiro – Ele se mudou para o lado oposto, na verdade.

- Ué? Mas você disse que... – começou Ming Ming, sendo interrompida por Hiro.

- É, eu sei... É que mesmo vindo de lados opostos, eles se cruzam numa rua perto daqui. Então, já que na maioria das vezes o Kenny almoça na minha casa ao invés da dele, a Hill e o Brooklyn acabam chegando juntos.

- Ah tá – fizeram eles, compreendendo. Ninguém mais deu atenção ao assunto, exceto Kai, que ficou profundamente incomodado com essa história da Hillary e o Brooklyn andarem juntos todo dia. Não que ele se importasse, claro.

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Senhor Hiro, telefone na linha três – diz uma mulher de cabelo duro e brilhante de tanto laquê, com aquela voz de gravação, e um terninho amarelo fosforescente e muita sombra da mesma cor, fazendo com que os olhos deles doessem.

- Obrigado, Vera, já vou atender – ele falou, e em seguida ela se retirou.

- Ah sim, claro. Já vamos – desligou o telefone e sorriu para eles – O Tyson o Daichi e Kenny chegaram. Vamos?

Hehehe... não acharam que o reencontro deles ia ser no cap.2 acharam? Como eu sou má... ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer... a ação ainda não começou de verdade... Mandem reviews, poooor favoooooor O.O

Falando nisso...aqui estão as respostas aos reviews que eu recebi.

**Adorigan - **Valeu pela review!!! Claro que eu vou continuar, não se preocupe... e claro que o Tala vai aparecer, afinal... eu (e você) amamos ele!!!!!

**Camila – **Tá aqui a continuação! Não, eles não têm, mas sua impressão não foi completamente errada... Você vai descobrir por que logo, logo.

**Anameteia – **Brigada pela review!! Se tiver alguma dúvida, já disse que é só me perguntar, tô as ordens!!

**Aika – **Nossa...gostei muito do seu nick...e da sua review claro...Cê acha mesmo?o.o Valeu!! Também amo a Hillary... se você gosta dela tanto quanto eu, acho que vai gostar dessa fic.

Bjusss e continuem lendo!!!!

Lemmie-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente, cap.3! Eu sei que esse demorou um pouquinho (só um pouquinho), mas eu tava cheia de coisas na cabeça...

Não consegui ganhar Beyblade de aniversário, mas vou tentar de novo ano que vem!!! Até lá, Beyblade não me pertence.

**Cap.3 – Reencontro!! (finalmente...)**

**Sede da ALB, de tarde (ainda)**

Eles estavam no elevador, subindo para a sala de treinamento oficial (os quatro últimos andares eram só salas de treinamento, mas a cobertura era exclusiva para a equipe oficial da ALB – no caso, os Bladebreakers). Olhavam fixamente para os números, que iam aumentando à medida que avançavam. A verdade era que, depois de todo esse tempo, eles estavam meio nervosos diante da perspectiva do reencontro. Até mesmo Kai, Garland e Tala, apesar de não demonstrarem. O elevador parou, e uma voz gravada informou que eles haviam chegado. Respiraram fundo e entraram na sala. Lá estavam eles, sorrindo, quase idênticos ao que se lembravam. Os japoneses tiveram a mesma impressão. Claro que tinha ficado mais altos e fortes (nos casos de Mariah e Ming Ming, curvilíneas), mas ainda eram os mesmos. Cumprimentaram-se batendo as mãos ou apertando-as, todas as mágoas do passado pareciam esquecidas. Tyson foi o primeiro a falar.

- Bem vindos de volta!! – falou o garoto, bem alto, para todos ouvirem – Espero que estejam prontos para perder, porque eu desafio todos, um de cada vez. Vamos ver quem ainda é o campeão mundial!!! – todos, sem exceção, riram.

- Vai ser ótimo, Tyson, mas... Onde estão a Hill e o Brooklyn? – perguntou Mariah, expressando o que todos tinham na cabeça.

- Eles devem estar vindo – assegurou Kenny, olhando para Hiro, que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Da última vez que falei com eles, estavam a caminho. Já devem estar chegando – disse o homem, que tinha assistido de fora, com um sorriso no rosto, os garotos se cumprimentando.

- Deixa eles demorarem o quanto quiserem! Desde que os preparativos para o encerramento do ano letivo começaram, eles enlouqueceram – disse Daichi, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho.

- Receio ter de concordar... – falou Kenny, sem encarar ninguém, principalmente o treinador.

- Sério? Por quê? – foi a vez de Mistel ser o porta-voz do grupo.

- Porque todo o festival é organizado pelo Grêmio Estudantil, e como eles são o presidente e a vice, tudo tem que passar por eles. Os dois já tão sobrecarregados de coisas, e esses três não ajudam em nada. – explicou Hiro, encostado na parede, defendendo os ausentes.

- É, é, fale o que quiser, mas eu digo e repito: eles estão psicóticos paranóicos, os dois – falou Tyson decidido.

- O que será que ele quer dizer com 'psicóticos paranóicos'? – perguntou uma voz masculina, familiar a eles, calma e fria. Ameaçadora.

- Não sei, mas adoraria descobrir – respondeu outra voz, dessa vez feminina, mas também familiar e ameaçadora.

Tyson fechou os olhos com força, como uma criança que foi flagrada pelos pais fazendo bagunça, e se encolheu. Todos se viraram para porta, apenas para confirmar o que já sabiam. Lá estavam eles. Brooklyn mais alto, mas com o mesmo tipo físico e o mesmo estilo de roupa, e Hillary com os cabelos que batiam na cintura presos num rabo de cavalo alto, uma saia meio curta bege de pregas, axadrezada com tons de marrom, uma camiseta da cor de seus olhos e tênis All Star marrons. Eles sorriam.

Os outros se adiantaram para falar com eles, e Kai teve o cuidado de ser o último a falar com a garota.

- Quanto tempo – ele disse, por trás dela, fazendo-a se virar e os cabelos esvoaçarem.

- É... Cinco anos... – ela confirmou, sorrindo. O mesmo sorriso que ela dava a todos os outros, constatou Kai, sentindo uma pontada no peito. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Tyson o puxou por algum motivo idiota, e a garota foi conversar com Mariah.

- Vamos, está na hora do _tour_ pela ALB. Eu, o Kenny e o Daichi vamos ser seus guias. Hill, você vai? – perguntou o garoto, se virando para ela.

- Não... Acho que não – ela falou, sorrindo como se desculpasse.

- Brooklyn? – perguntou Daichi ao rapaz.

- Não. Encontro vocês na cuia principal? – perguntou, se levantando para seguir Hillary e Hiro, que iam para o escritório do segundo.

- Claro – disseram Tyson, Daichi e Kenny, enquanto arrastavam os convidados para fora.

Quando já estavam a uma boa distância, Garland se pronunciou.

- Qual é a do seu irmão com o Brooklyn e a Hillary? – perguntou, dirigindo-se ao Tyson. Os outros fitaram o campeão mundial, intrigados.

- Ah... Vocês perceberam... – falou ele com um sorrisinho conspiratório – Isso eu acho que o Kenny pode explicar melhor. Ken?

- Certo. Os Três Mosqueteiros – falou sério.

- Como é? – perguntaram, em coro.

- Os Três Mosqueteiros. É assim que a gente, e a maioria do pessoal daqui, se refere a eles três – fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Eles são bem próximos uns dos outros. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, o Brooklyn e a Hill conhecem o Hiro melhor que o Tyson, que é irmão dele.

- Porque não perguntam a eles sobre isso? Acho que vão esclarecer melhor – sugeriu Daichi.

- E posso saber por que nenhum de _vocês_ perguntou? Boa tentativa, garoto, mas nessa eu não caio – falou Rick dando tapinhas nas costas do baixinho.

- Eu vou perguntar – falou Mistel animado – O pior que eles podes fazer é não dizer nada.

- Concordo. Quando vamos nos encontrar com eles? – perguntou Mariah a Kenny.

- Bom, o Brooklyn disse cuia principal. É na cobertura. Vamos? – disse o garoto com o laptop debaixo do braço.

- Mas nós já estamos na cobertura – observou Tala.

- Bom, estamos no último andar, mas a cuia fica no telhado, junto do heliporto do Sr. Dickenson – explicou Kenny – Por que não vamos pra lá esperar? Vocês podem beylutar por enquanto! – sugeriu o garoto. Todos concordaram.

- É, e quando eles chegarem a gente pergunta! – disse Mistel.

- É isso aí! – concordou Mariah, e os dois bateram com as mãos no ar.

**Escritório do Hiro**

- E então? Quando vai contar a eles? – perguntou Hiro, sério, á Hillary, que olhava pela janela.

- Não sei... Não faço a menor idéia – disse ela, sem desviar o olhar.

- Hill... Você sabe que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo! – ele disse – Vai ter de contar, cedo ou tarde.

- Eu sei, mas... – suspirou e se virou para eles. Ao verem os olhos da garota marejados, tanto Hiro quanto Brooklyn se levantaram – Estou com medo – revelou, e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem. Brooklyn a abraçou e afagou seus cabelos.

- Vou pegar um pouco d'água – falou Brooklyn, saindo. Vera podia muito bem pegar água, mas a ligação estabelecida entre os três dispensava palavras. O ruivo tinha percebido que o mais velho queria uns minutos a sós com a garota.

Quando Hillary se acalmou e soltou Hiro do abraço que ele tinha lhe dado, ele continuou.

- Eu sei que é assustador. Eu entendo. Mas eles são seus amigos de verdade, vão entender também – ele disse gentilmente.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu, um pouco mais leve. Hiro sorriu e beijou-a na testa.

- Vamos, você pode beber a água no caminho.

Encontraram Brooklyn segurando a porta do elvador. Os três sorriram e, sem dizer uma palavra, entraram. Os funcionários que assistiram à cena sorriram. Todos tinham uma grande admiração pela amizade d'Os Três Mosqueteiros. É... Pobre do garoto que resolvesse namorar a jovem Hillary... Teria de suar para ser aprovado pelos dois.

**Cuia principal, teto da ALB**

Mariah e Ming Ming lutavam com todas as suas forças, as beyblades se chocavam com violência e Galux e Vênus se atacavam mutuamente. Toda a fragilidade aparente das duas tinha desaparecido por completo. Para os garotos, era assustador. Hill, Brooklyn e Hiro saíram do elevador e andaram até onde os outros assistiam as duas para se juntarem a eles. A luta acabou com as duas beyblades voando para fora da cuia simultaneamente. Elas recolheram os piões e se cumprimentaram.

- Foi uma boa luta! – falou Mariah, sorrindo, enquanto estendia a mão para a cantora.

- Concordo! – respondeu a outra apertando a mão da chinesa.

- Eu teria terminado a luta em muito menos tempo, e, ainda por cima, ganhado! – disse Tyson, convencido.

Tanto Ming Ming quanto Mariah lançaram a ele olhares assassinos.

- De qual das duas? – perguntou Hillary, ignorando os olhares que haviam se virado para ela.

- É... Das duas! – respondeu ele.

- Se é assim, por que não tenta? – tornou a morena.

- Por que... Por que... Porque eu sei que elas não teriam chance! – respondeu o garoto, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação.

- É, foi o que eu pensei – falou ela, com um sorrisinho vitorioso, sabendo que tinha botado o garoto contra a parede – Afinal, você é o campeão mundial, certo?

- C-certo... – respondeu ele, inseguro, sem saber onde ela queria chegar.

- E claro que elas, reles mortais, não seriam pareis para você? – perguntou de novo, com todos, menos Hiro e Brooklyn, olhando para ela abismados.

- É...é isso aí! – respondeu ele, com mais segurança.

- E é claro que você não passa de um idiota que só tem lábia, não é? – perguntou.

- É claro qu... Ei!! – exclamou ele, percebendo o que tinha dito. O sorrisinho voltou ao rosto da garota. Todos os outros riam da burrice do amigo. Ray pousou a mão no ombro dele e Max passou o braço no pescoço dele, dando apoio, mas ainda assim gargalhando.

- Tá bom, tá bom, já chega! – reclamou ele, embaraçado – O vovô disse que vocês estavam convidados para o jantar hoje, o que acham?

- Claro.

- Parece bom.

- Tanto faz.

- Pode ser.

- Então, vam'bora, meu povo!! – disse Daichi, apontando para o elevador que acabara de chegar.

Já lá dentro, descendo, Hillary levou a mão ao coração bruscamente. Essa reação não passou despercebida por Brooklyn.

- Hill, algum problema? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Não, nada... Só uma sensação ruim... – tranqüilizou-o a garota. Kai ouviu o diálogo mas nada disse. Chegaram ao térreo e decidiram ir andando até o dojo.

Bom... Cap.3... Desculpem a demora (que nem foi tão grande assim). Acho que deu pra perceber porque parecia tanto que a Hill e o Brooklyn tinham um caso. Como vocês puderam ver, eles têm realmente uma ligação, mas não romântica. Bom, as coisa vão ficar interessantes a partir de agora...No próximo cap., o maior segredo da fic será revelado. Quem é a herdeira? O que ela herdou? Descubram no cap.4!!! E deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Respondendo as reviews que recebi:

**Akai **– Brigada pela review, e que bom que cê tá gostando. Bom, com você pôde ver, eles se encontraram. Bom, orkut eu não tenho, mas me adiciona na msn! Tá lá no meu profile. E quer saber? Você tem razão. É CLARO que ele se importa!

**Anamateia** – Valeu!! Não se preocupe, ela não vão trocar. Tah aqui a atualização... Continua lendo!!

**Adorigan **– Não, ela não gosta. Pelo menos, não como namorado. Mais tranqüila agora?

**Camila** – É verdade, não existem fics HillxBrooklyn em português... Uma pena. Mas eu também prefiro o Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

Nossa... cap.4! Querem saber, eu vou deixar meus comentários estúpidos para o fim.

Beyblade não me pertence, mas começar todos os capítulos assim é deprimente.

**Cap.4 – Segredos revelados**

Já estavam no meio do caminho, mas aquela sensação ruim não deixava Hillary em paz. Se bem que não era novidade; fazia tempos que ela tinha seu sono assolado por pesadelos. Os outros estavam distraídos com a conversa, mas Kai não tirava os olhos da garota.

Hill parou de repente. Sua intuição estava certa. Eram eles. Dessa vez, os amigos não ficaram alheios ao comportamento da garota.

- Hillary, algum problema? – perguntou Max, preocupado.

- Cuidado. Tomem cuidado – ela disse olhando para todos os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Ou alguém.

- Ah não – murmurou Brooklyn, e se juntou a Hillary na procura. Hiro fez a mesma coisa.

- Pessoal... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rick, mas ele não recebeu uma resposta, porque, mal ele fechou a boca, houve uma pequena explosão, e do nada surgiram três homens altos e fortes vestidos de preto dos pés a cabeça.

- Srta. Hillary... Nós e nosso mestre estamos profundamente desapontados com a senhorita – disse o do meio, mais baixo que os outros dois, balançando a cabeça – Nós só queremos ajudar você, e sermos ajudados de volta, claro...

- Bom, então sugiro que não prendam a respiração enquanto esperam – ela respondeu, desafiadora.

- Já que é assim... ATAQUEM! – ordenou, e os dois brutamontes lançaram suas beyblades contra eles. Hiro e Brooklyn começaram uma beyluta violenta contra os dois capangas, enquanto os outros assistiam a cena paralisados. Kai foi o primeiro a acordar do transe, ao ver que o que Hillary não viu por estar prestando atenção nos confrontos dos outros dois. O homem que havia falado com ela armava o lançador de sua beyblade.

- Hill, olha! – ele chamou a atenção da garota, que recuou. O homem sorriu diabolicamente e lançou sua beyblade.

- Liberar lâminas! – ele gritou, e da beyblade se projetaram várias lâminas afiadas. Mirou o ataque na garganta da garota.

- CUIDADO! – gritou Kai, puxando-a para longe. Mesmo assim, a beyblade atingiu-os, provocando cortes profundos e levando-os ao chão. Ao ver todo o sangue, os outros finalmente se mexeram, lançando todas as beyblades e atacando junto com Hiro e Brooklyn, todos ao mesmo tempo. Diante de todo aquele poder, os homens pegaram as beyblades e fugiram. Tyson e Daichi se preparavam para correr atrás deles, mas Ray os impediu.

- Todos queremos pegar eles e descobrir o porquê disso, mas agora as prioridades são o Kai e a Hillary – ele disse com o olhar sombrio. Os dois sabiam que ele tinha razão. Mariah e Max estavam ajoelhados ao lado de Kai e Hill. Hiro já havia chamado uma ambulância e avisado ao seu avô. Deixou um recado para o Sr. Dickenson. Não ligou para os pais da garota, mas ninguém disse nada.

Ouviram o som inconfundível das sirenes e ficaram um pouco mais calmos. Pelo menos os dois iam ser tirados dali e bem tratados.

- Brooklyn, eu e você vamos na ambulância com eles. Tala, você também. É o mais próximo de um parente que o Kai tem aqui. Os outros vão para a casa do meu avô. Quando chegarmos no hospital nós ligamos e vocês vão se encontrar conosco lá – Hiro disse, entrando no ambulatório. Todos o obedeceram sem resistência, ainda estavam chocados. Além do mais, a única coisa que podiam fazer no hospital podiam fazer em qualquer outro lugar. Rezar por eles, com todas as forças.

** Sala de Espera do Hospital Local**

Os semblantes dos três rapazes estavam aliviados. Também, pudera, já que seus amigos ficariam bem em pouco tempo. Graças a Kai. Momentos depois, com as mentes mais claras, eles concluíram que, se o garoto não tivesse desviado Hillary, ela estaria morta. Ou num estado bem pior que o atual. Em conseqüência, ele tinha se machucado bastante. Seu estado não era grave, mas estava pior que a garota. Os dois já haviam saído da UTI e estavam nos quartos, em observação, mas continuavam inconscientes. Os outros amigos estavam dormindo no dojo para facilitar a comunicação. E depois, naquele momento, com cinco deles separados, dois dos quais machucados, ninguém ali queria ficar sozinho num quarto de hotel. Admitindo ou não, estavam preocupados. Queriam calor humano, amizade. Percebendo ou não, tinham.

**Quarto da Hillary**

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça girava e o barulho dos aparelhos que monitoravam sua situação era insuportável. Olhou ao redor. Paredes brancas, vários aparelhos de última geração. Fora o cheiro inconfundível de quarto de hospital. Tentou se sentar, mas não conseguiu, doía demais. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a revirar a mente em busca da razão para ela estar ali. Então se lembrou. Os homens. O ataque. A beyluta. As lâminas. Kai. Ah, meu Deus! _Kai_! Será que estava bem? Ela podia estar meio grogue, mas sabia muito bem que, se não fosse ele, poderia estar morta. Quando ia começar a tentar se sentar novamente, a porta foi aberta por um senhor de cabelos prateados, sorriso gentil e jaleco branco. Não precisava ter meio cérebro para saber que ele era o médico.

- E então, mocinha? Como se sente? – ele perguntou, colocando os óculos de lentes grossas que havia puxado do bolso e pegando uma prancheta e uma caneta.

- Meio tonta. Meu amigo está bem? – disse ela, direta.

- Com isso não se preocupe, seu amigo está cicatrizando e se recuperando bem, assim como você. É melhor se concentrar em ficar boa e ir pra casa, tem muita gente preocupada com você. Um garoto ruivo de olhos azuis e um rapaz de cabelos cinza azulados principalmente. São seus irmãos? – perguntou, referindo-se a Brooklyn e Hiro, já que Tala teve que ir pegar os documentos de Kai no hotel.

- É... Pode-se dizer que sim – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho.

- Bom, vou avisar a eles que acordou. Eles poderão falar com você, mas terá que ser rápido, você tem que descansar.

- Tudo bem.

- Hill!! Você tá legal? – perguntou Brooklyn, pouco tempo depois, praticamente se jogando em cima dela e abraçando-a com força – Nós ficamos tão preocupados! Você teve muita sorte!

- Brooklyn, deixe-a respirar – repreendeu Hiro, com alívio óbvio na voz.

- Sem problema – ela disse, rindo e retribuindo o abraço do garoto – E o Kai? E os outros? Alguém mais se machucou? – perguntou, séria de novo.

- O Kai ainda está dormindo, mas está bem. Os outros estão bem, foram dormir na minha casa, vem aqui de manhã. O Tala foi ao hotel e deve estar voltando com umas coisas pro Kai – Hiro respondeu, sério também.

- Fico aliviada em saber que todos estão bem – ela disse, tentando parecer relaxada, mais a culpa não passou despercebida pelos amigos.

- Hill, não foi culpa sua! Você não tinha como saber! Se há algum culpado, esse alguém é ele! – Brooklyn falou, tentando tranqüilizá-la. Hiro assentiu em concordância.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela respirou fundo e encarou Hiro – Você tinha razão. Eu me ceguei, mas agora eu posso ver. Está acontecendo, e já começou há muito tempo. Está na hora de assumir quem eu sou.

- Quando vai contar? – ele perguntou.

- Quando eu e o Kai sairmos do hospital. Nessas condições, não vai adiantar nada eles saberem.

- Tem razão. Agora é melhor irmos descansar. O mesmo vale para você. Já é quase meia noite. Vou dizer ao Tala pra deixar pra vir amanhã direto. Não se preocupe, nos vemos amanhã. Além do mais, o pessoal vai morrer de preocupação se não verem com os próprios olhos que vocês estão bem – disse Brooklyn – Boa noite – completou, beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Durma bem, maninha – falou Hiro, afagando o topo de sua cabeça, deixando Hillary com lágrimas nos olhos e Brooklyn com um sorriso do tamanho de um sei lá o que.

- Ah, dêem o fora! Já estão me fazendo chorar! – ela reclamou, sorrindo, com a voz meio embargada.

- Até amanhã – disseram os dois, em uníssono, sorrindo e saindo do quarto.

Ela respirou fundo e voltou a se deitar. Adormeceu quase imediatamente. Um sono sem sonhos. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sem pesadelos.

**Quarto do Kai (madrugada)**

O belo rapaz deitado na cama abriu os olhos, mas fechou-os na mesma hora por causa da claridade excessiva. Ainda de olhos fechados, forçou a memória para descobrir o que diabos estava fazendo no hospital, então se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. Teve vontade de pular daquela cama e ir atrás de Hillary, mas estava muito machucado e cansado para tanto esforço. Quis chamar alguém, mas desistiu ao dar uma olhada no relógio ao lado de sua cama, que marcava 03h52min da manhã. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a pensar quem poderiam ser aqueles homens e qual ligação a amiga tinha com eles, mas foi vencido pelo cansaço e voltou a dormir.

**Dojo da Família Granger**

Os dois rapazes entraram o mais silenciosamente possível na casa. Como Brooklyn morava num apartamento só dele, Hiro o chamou para passar a noite ali se não quisesse ficar sozinho, convite que o garoto aceitou de bom grado. Logo que entraram, ouviram o já conhecido som dos roncos do Tyson misturados com os resmungos que Daichi fazia dormindo. O som os levou até a maior sala da casa, onde haviam sido espalhados vários sacos de dormir. Com exceção dos hospitalizados, todos estavam lá, até Tala, que preferira esperar para ir junto com os outros ao hospital. Hiro sentiu Brooklyn bater no seu ombro e virou-se para ele. Com mímicas, o mais jovem explicou que já ia dormir, e o outro simplesmente 'disse-lhe' para ir na frente. O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça e, bocejando, subiu as escadas. Hiro mirou novamente os garotos que dormiam calmamente no chão de sua casa. Naquele momento, lhe pareceu injusto envolvê-los naquela loucura, mas então lembrou de Hillary, que não teve escolha, pois já nascera metida naquilo até o pescoço. Suspirou baixo e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Brooklyn para seu quarto. Se qualquer um soubesse o que ia acontecer nos próximos dias, chamaria aquilo de calmaria antes da tempestade.

**Dojo da Família Granger, alguns dias depois**

Finalmente, depois de seis dias internados, Kai e Hillary tinham recebido alta. Estavam bem, mas o estranho comportamento da garota não passou despercebido. Todas as vezes que perguntavam a ela sobre os tais homens, ela desconversava. No começo, eles se convenceram de que ainda era muito recente e ela estava abalada, mas já haviam saído do hospital há quase três dias e eles estavam começando a perder a paciência. Ah, desculpe, começando?

- Eu não agüento mais!- reclamou Tyson – Já faz mais de uma semana que aconteceu e ela num falou nada!

- Mas Tyson, você tem que entender, deve ter sido um choque e... – começou Max, tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Choque uma pinóia! Eu acho que ela tá é escondendo alguma coisa da gente! – exclamou Tyson, com os olhos em chamas.

- Você acha?¬¬ - replicou Garland, esbanjando ironia.

- Olha aqui seu... – começou Tyson, mas foi interrompido por Mariah.

- Já chega! Eu também acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Normalmente, eu cuidaria da minha vida e deixaria ela me contar quando e se quisesse. Mas o problema é que, o que quer que esteja acontecendo, já machucou ela uma vez, e eu tenho medo que possa fazer pior.

Todos emitiram murmúrios de concordância.

- Bom, já que estão todos de acordo, assim que ela chegar nós botamos ela contra a parede – disse Ray.

- Não será necessário – disse Hillary, que os observava da porta, ladeada por Brooklyn e Hiro, sem entra na sala – Tudo será explicado hoje. Estejam nesse endereço na hora marcada – Falou, enquanto estendia um papel para Tala, que estava encostado ao lado da porta – Agora eu já vou. Vejo vocês mais tarde – completou, se virou e saiu com os dois garotos, deixando os amigos confusos.

- Tala, o que tem no papel? – perguntou Kai, ainda olhando a porta.

- Deixa eu ver... Um endereço de uma casa do outro lado da cidade, e isso: 'Estejam lá às quatro da tarde'.

- O que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou Daichi, olhando os outros.

- Como o que? A gente vai – disse Kai, e deu o assunto por encerrado.

**15h56min, em frente ao portão do lugar marcado**

Eles encaravam o portão num misto de curiosidade e ansiedade. Rick se adiantou e tocou a campainha, que foi atendida por uma voz feminina de uma mulher que parecia ser de idade.

- Pois não? – perguntou a voz, polidamente.

- Er... Estamos procurando a Hillary. Somos amigos dela. Ela nos deu esse endereço e... – começou o americano, mas foi interrompido pela mulher.

- Perfeitamente. Miss Hillary e os jovens Hiro e Brooklyn estavam à sua espera – disse, com a voz milhares de vezes mais calorosa, parecendo profundamente feliz com a presença deles – Sigam o Peter, sim? Ele lhes mostrará o caminho.

- Ah... Obrigado... – respondeu Rick pouco seguro.

- Então... Vamos? – perguntou Mistel, andando e ficando ao lado de Rick, de frente para as grades que se abriam.

- Sim! – todos responderam em uníssono, e adentraram no terreno.

- Olá! Então eram vocês que estávamos esperando? – perguntou um homem surgindo por detrás deles.

- Bom... Sim, eu acho que sim. E você é o Peter? – falou Mariah, já que os outros permaneceram calados.

- Claro! Sou Peter Markson. E é claro que eu sei quem vocês são. Mas vamos, vamos, temos que ir! Vocês são esperados na mansão, e Deus sabe que é uma boa caminhada daqui até lá. Mas não se preocupem, não é nada exagerado – assegurou ele, sorridente, e, assim como a mulher, parecendo realizado pela presença deles ali.

O problema é que era exagerado sim. E muito. Depois de quase dez minutos andando, resolveram perguntar.

- Er... Com licença senhor, mas... Estamos chegando? – perguntou Max, olhando ao redor, procurando pela mansão.

- Sim, sim estamos! – o homem respondeu animado.

- É um terreno bem grande, não? – falou Tala, tentando puxar conversa (?!?O.O?!?) e descobrir alguma coisa.

- Ah, sim, com certeza que é! Mas sei que a senhorita Hillary vai mostrar tudo a vocês quando... Oh, olhem, já chegamos! – exclamou, surpreso, como se tivesse perdido a noção do tempo, apontando para uma 'casa' maior até que a do Kai. A casa era pintada de salmão-claro, com os parapeitos, as colunas e outros detalhes em branco – Bom, é aqui que deixo vocês. Não se preocupem com nada, Telma vai abrir a porta para vocês e guiá-los até onde são esperados. Até logo! – disse, e foi para uma casa bem menor (mas não menos bonita), que deveria ser a casa dos empregados.

Nenhum deles havia movido um músculo, todos admiravam a grandeza da mansão. Quem será que morava ali? Hillary? Garland subiu os três degraus que os separavam da porta da frente e tocou a campainha decidido. Os outros o seguiram.

- Já estou indo! – disse a mesma voz que atendeu o interfone. Momentos depois, a porta foi aberta por uma senhora meio cheinha, de cabelos grisalhos bochechas rosadas, olhos pequenos e sorriso gentil – Entrem, entrem! Eu sou Telma, a governanta da mansão. E vocês são os amigos de Miss Hillary, certo? Ótimo, ela já está a espera de vocês! Venham, é por aqui.

Saíram do hall de entrada, que era de um cômodo de tamanho médio, com duas mesas com arranjos de flores idênticos, um de cada lado da porta, e uma porta que eles imaginaram levar ao armário de casacos. Seguiram a senhora até uma sala maior, adornada com belos espelhos, quadros e flores, sem se tornar brega ou coisa do tipo. Lá havia uma grande e imponente escada, que começava embaixo e acabava se bifurcando no segundo andar. Parados no meio da escada estavam Hillary, Brooklyn de seu lado esquerdo e Hiro do direito. Ela desceu as escadas lenta e graciosamente, com um porte invejável, sendo seguida pelos rapazes. Ela se aproximou deles, mas não lhes dirigiu a palavra.

- Telma, nós vamos demorar, o jantar não tem hora hoje. Você e o Peter não devem se preocupar com nada, está bem? – ela disse fitando o chão, e pelo tom de voz dela, eles perceberam que a mulher não era uma simples empregada. Pelo menos não para Hill.

- Claro querida. Quer que eu providencie alguma coisa para a senhorita? – ela perguntou, elevando levemente o rosto da garota com sua mão, para que seus olhos azul-celeste pudessem se encontrar com os vermelhos da mais jovem.

- Não, tudo bem, estaremos ocupados. Me avise quando elas chegarem e peça para elas descerem, por favor – ela disse, começando a rumar para o outro lado da sala, onde havia uma enorme porta de madeira escura fechada.

- Não se preocupe! Divirtam-se, sim? – ela recomendou, e deixou o cômodo.

- Venham, temos que ir ao escritório. No caminho eu mostro uma parte da casa, outra hora mostro o resto e o lado de fora.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça, ainda calados. Ainda não havia chegado a hora.

- Aqui é a sala principal – disse ela quando eles atravessaram a tal porta. Era, sem dúvida, um ambiente luxuoso e de bom gosto. Dois sofás grandes, algumas poltronas, uma mesinha de centro comprida complementavam os quadros, espelhos e flores, que eles perceberam ser característicos da decoração da casa – Mas não é o nosso objetivo. Vamos – disse, atravessando uma porta aberta por Hiro. Entraram num corredor e rumaram para a segunda porta à esquerda.

Haviam estantes com livros, uma mesa de madeira escura, uma poltrona cor de vinho, duas cadeiras. Atrás da poltrona estava pendurado um quadro de uma mulher de uns trinta anos, muito bonita. Hillary se sentou na poltrona e Hiro e Brooklyn se postaram, novamente, ao seu lado. Ela fitou os amigos nos olhos e respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Eu diria para vocês sentarem mas... – falou, em tom de desculpas, gesticulando para as duas cadeiras vagas.

- Sem problemas. Será que agora podemos saber o motivo de tudo isso? – perguntou Kai, que estava a frente do grupo.

- Sim. Foi para isso que os chamei. Vou alertá-los, é uma história longa e complicada. Guardem suas perguntas para o fim, por favor.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

- Antes de tudo, vocês têm que saber que eu não sou quem vocês pensam – ela começou de olhos fechados.

- Hã? Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Tyson, que, assim como os outros, estava confuso.

- Tyson... – alertou Kai, que não havia tirado os olhos da garota.

- Desculpe. Pode continuar – ele disse, dando um passo para trás.

- Continuando, vocês não sabem realmente quem eu sou, apesar de me conhecerem – ela falou, deixando todos ainda mais confusos – Meu nome não é Hillary Tachibana. As pessoas que vocês conhecem como sendo meus pais não têm nenhum parentesco comigo. A casa que vocês acham que é minha não é, e sim essa mansão.

Eles olharam para ela, abismados.

- Então... Quem é você? – perguntou Ray, segurando inconscientemente a mão de Mariah, já que a garota estava muito nervosa.

- Meu nome de verdade é... Hillary Blade. Meu avô era Osamuro Blade, o...

- O criador do Beyblade! – exclamou Kenny, atônito.

- COMÉQUEÉ? – todos gritaram, incrédulos.

- É isso mesmo... Há anos... Meu avô criou o Beyblade. No começo, o jogo deveria apenas contar com a sorte e a técnica. Mas, em uma de suas pesquisas, meu avô se deparou com as feras bit. Ninguém sabia o que elas eram, de onde elas vinham e que poderes elas tinham, mas meu avô soube na hora que ele havia descoberto uma coisa extraordinária. Imagine se o poder delas fosse associado às beyblades? Então, um grupo de cientistas e pesquisadores, liderados pelos meus pais, começou a estudá-las. Durante as pesquisas, minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida. Era tudo tão perfeito. O beyblade prestes a ser lançado, prometendo uma grande repercussão do público. O mistério das feras bit cada vez mais próximo de ser descoberto. E, ainda por cima, a chegada de um bebê. Meu avô e meus pais acharam que não podia ficar melhor, até que... – todos escutavam atentos, e se prepararam para o pior quando os olhos da garota se tornaram sombrios – Uma grande empresa que já estava interessada no beyblade soube das feras bit, e começou a pressionar minha família e os outros cientistas a lhes revelarem o segredo de como controlar as feras bit. Acho que sabem de qual empresa estou falando.

- Biovolt – disse Tala simplesmente. Hillary não respondeu, não era uma pergunta.

- Um pouco antes de eu nascer, as ameaças pararam. Quando parecia que tudo ia ficar bem, meus pais morreram num incêndio "acidental". Mas eles não foram os últimos. Um a um, todos os membros da equipe que pesquisava sobre as feras bit morreram em circunstâncias, no mínimo, suspeitas. Eu tinha pouco mais de dois anos. Vim morar com meu avô nessa casa, onde aprendi, entre várias outras coisas, a jogar beyblade. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, meu avô foi assassinado pelos homens do Boris, e, para me proteger, eu passei a morar com a mulher que, na época, era minha babá. Adotei seu sobrenome e tudo mais. Vivi me mantendo o mais longe que podia do beyblade. Não podia jogar ou seria descoberta. Depois de algum tempo, Boris se convenceu de que eu estava morta e deixou pra lá.

- Mas, Hillary, eu já te vi com uma beyblade e, sem ofensas, você é péssima! – falou Tyson, lembrando-se da atuação deprimente dela com uma beyblade no ônibus que pegaram para o bosque onde iriam controlar o hard metal sistem para a luta contra a BEGA.

- Naquela época Boris tinha espiões por todo lado. Ele desconfiava de mim, e achou que diante daquela ameaça eu revelaria minha identidade e minhas habilidades. Tudo que fiz foi enganá-lo.

- Mas... Porque está nos contando tudo isso agora? Aqueles homens representam alguma ameaça? O que aconteceu? Porque não nos contou antes? Porque não confiou em nós? São muitas as perguntas – disse Ray, que começava a se recuperar do choque.

- Eu sei, e pretendo responder a todas. Estou contando agora porque é agora que vocês precisam saber. Isso também serve de resposta para o porquê de eu não ter contado antes. Eu confio plenamente em todos vocês, me perdoem se minhas atitudes não refletem isso como eu gostaria. Aqueles homens não são a ameaça em si, mas sim quem os comanda.

- E o Hiro e o Brooklyn? Eles já sabiam – falou Daichi – É por isso que vocês ficaram tão amiguinhos?

- Não, pelo contrário. Foi o fato de sermos próximos que fez eles descobrirem. Mas, se serve de consolo, por mim eles só teriam sabido hoje.

- Então, vamos a grande pergunta – começou Rick, sorrindo ao ver Hillary fechando os olhos. Ela sabia exatamente o que vinha por aí – Quem comanda aqueles homens e o que ele quer?

- O chefe daqueles nojentos é um velho conhecido nosso. Boris – Ming Ming, Mistel e Garland coraram ao ouvir o nome do monstro que um dia tinham ajudado. Brooklyn manteve-se sereno; a convivência e ligação com Hiro e Hillary o haviam feito superar essa fase de sua vida – Ele quer o de sempre. Poder, fortuna, controle. E espera que eu o ajude a conseguir isso – ao acabar de falar, Hillary deu uma risada seca, como para destacar o quão absurda era a ambição do homem.

- Mas... O que você pode fazer para ajudar ele? – Kenny finalmente se pronunciou.

Ela simplesmente sorriu de um jeito melancólico.

- Venham por aqui – levantou-se e andou até uma das estantes. Tirou alguns livros dela até revelar uma coisa que se parecia com um escaner. Pousou a mão esquerda sobre o aparelho, que, após alguns segundos, emitiu uma luz verde e fez a estante deslizar para o lado, revelando uma porta. Seguiu pelo corredor, assim como Hiro e Brooklyn. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Andaram até chegar num laboratório que botava qualquer sala da ALB no chinelo. Eles olhavam tudo maravilhados, exceto Tyson, que estava tentando impedir Kenny de desmaiar.

- Agora pode nos explicar? – Garland pediu.

- Não. Tenho que esperar até _elas_ chegarem.

- Quem são _elas_? – perguntou Max.

- São... – começou a garota, mas foi interrompida por um tipo de campainha.

- Senhorita Blad... – começou Telma, detendo-se bruscamente.

- Eles já sabem, Telma – disse Hillary contendo um sorrisinho.

- Oh... Claro... Que bom! Senhorita Blade, elas estão no portão – ela informou.

- Ótimo. Diga-lhes que estou embaixo do lago. Elas vão entender.

- Sim, senhorita – disse Telma antes de desligar.

- Hillary, _quem são _elas? – perguntou Kai, incomodado por mais mistérios.

- Vocês já vão descobrir – ela replicou, com um meio sorriso.

FINALMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acabei o cap.4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Demorou hein... e ficou enorme... cinco páginas de Word sem meus comentários... Nossa O.O

E então, o que acharam desse cap? Deixem reviews!!!! Falando nisso...

**Camila – **E aí? Compensou a espera? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tanto quanto do último!!

**Akai Hoshi – **Te surpreendi de novo? Espero que sim... Que bom que você tá amando! Continue lendo!

No próximo cap: Quem são elas????


	5. ELAS

Bom... Esse não é um capitulo, e sim as fichas 'delas'. Eu queria que elas fizessem uma aparição no cap.4 antes de postar isso, mas ele já tava enorme então eu deixei pro quinto. Mudando de assunto:

**AngieGirl – **Desculpa! Foi mal mesmo... Não respondi sua review... Mas num foi de propósito, é que eu olho as reviews por capítulo, e você deixou a sua no primeiro... Aí eu não vi. Desculpa mesmo. Mas que bom que você ta gostando!! Espero que continue lendo...

**Nome: **Yawë Heike

**Apelido: **Yawë

**Idade: **16 aninhos

**Nacionalidade: **Japonesa

**Personalidade: **Calma e bem-humorada. Não se deixa atingir pelas provocações de Saphira, na maioria das vezes por não entendê-las (¬¬). Seu sorriso aparece fácil (na realidade, ele quase não desaparece) e ela faz amigos numa velocidade incrível. Nunca se esquece de nada (o que ás vezes irrita).

**Aparência: **Cabelos prateados em cachos espessos e bem definidos que chegam à altura dos seios. De dia e ao ar livre, você pode até dizer que se trata de arame por causa do brilho do sol refletido nos fios. Olhos azul-gelo e pele bem clara, no mesmo tom da de Tala.

**Roupas:** Blusa de alçinhas branca que deixa o umbigo de fora, saia de pregas super curta vermelha por cima de uma calça jeans clara, uma fita vermelha mais viva que a saia como um cinto de duas voltas preso com um laço do lado, mangas soltas vermelhas da cor da saia que são meio abertas no fim e as mesmas fitas usadas de cinto dando voltas na coxa esquerda e na perna direita do joelho pra baixo. As duas presas com laçinhos.

**O que gosta: **Seus amigos, cantar, irritar e depois ignorar a Saphira, pregar peças no Brooklyn, doces da Telma, dormir muito.

**O que não gosta: **Boris, quando a Saphira parte pra ignorância (leia-se: bate nela), que magoem/machuquem quem ela gosta, dormir pouco.

**Fera bit: **Brisingr, um tigre dente de sabre que, durante a luta, fica em chamas

**Poder: **Fogo

**Beyblade: **Vermelha com detalhes amarelos

**Histórico: **Quando tinha dois anos sua mãe, Jeanne, morreu durante o parto de seu irmão mais novo, que só viveu três horas devido a um problema no coração. Seu pai, Marco, era um dos cientistas da equipe dos pais da Hillary e morreu num acidente porque seu carro teve os freios cortados quando ela tinha quatro anos. Marco foi o último a morrer, dois anos depois do primeiro assassinato, que tirou a vida de Nicholas Ayano e Annabeth Blade-Ayano, pais de Hillary.

**Informações adicionais: **Durantes as beylutas ela fica assustadora, porque fica completamente competitiva e figurativamente pegando fogo.

**Nome: **Saphira

**Apelido: **Saph

**Idade: **17 aninhos

**Nacionalidade: **Inglesa

**Personalidade: **É explosiva, sempre vai direto ao assunto e tem uma língua ferina. Não perde a cabeça com facilidade, mas, graças a Yawë e Brooklyn, vive chegando muito perto. Quando está sob completo controle de si mesma, sua mente trabalha de um jeito frio e calculista, apesar dela mesma não agir dessa forma.

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanho-avermelhados longos, mais ou menos até o meio das costas, com a franja comprida. Pela bem clara, mas mais rosada que a de Yawë, olhos castanho-escuros.

**Roupas:** Um vestido preto, em cima justinho, com a saia soltinha em camadas até o meio da coxa por cima de uma calça jeans cinza justa. Um cinto grosso de couro com a fivela redonda prateada. Um bolero listrado de preto e verde e uma faixa verde esmeralda meio que cintilante no cabelo, que deixa a franja pra frente, cobrindo o olho direito.

**O que gosta: **Atazanar Yawë, ajudar Yawë a pregar peças no Brooklyn, caminhar sozinha por lugares desertos.

**O que não gosta: **Boris, ficar muito tempo parada, gente que dorme demais, que traiam a confiança dela, ser ignorada por Yawë.

**Fera bit: **Adurna, um dragão oriental (aqueles compridos que lembram serpentes) alado

**Poder: **Água

**Beyblade: **Azul escura e clara

**Histórico: **Foi abandonada pela mãe na porta de um orfanato no dia em que nasceu. Viveu lá até os três anos, quando foi adotada por Ivy Hannigan, uma cientista inglesa, amiga do avô da Hillary, que foi convidada por ele a se juntar a equipe e ajudar aos seus estudos. Apesar de Ivy ter sido uma mulher extraordinária, ela era fria e não demonstrava sentimentos. Adotou Saphira quando, numa de suas visitas ao país natal, a 'plaquinha' da fera bit que ela havia trazido com ela e que era o objetivo de suas pesquisas, Adurna, foi 'magicamente' atraída para as mãos da órfã. Mesmo assim, Saphira nunca recebeu seu sobrenome. Ivy morreu quando Saphira tinha 5 anos. Ela levou um tiro e foi levada para o hospital as pressas. Suas últimas palavras foram para Saph, a quem se desculpou por nunca ter demonstrado o afeto que na verdade sentia. Também pediu que a menina não cometesse o mesmo erro que ela, deixando para revelar seus sentimentos quando já era tarde demais. Por isso, Saphira se esforça para ser sincera e dizer o que sente, mas só consegue quando confia em quem está ouvindo.

**Informações adicionais: **Tem esse nome porque, fora o cobertor onde estava embrulhada, a única coisa que tinha quando foi encontrada pelas freiras do orfanato era uma corrente de prata simples com um pingente de safira em forma de lágrima, que usa até hoje.

O que acharam delas? Deixem reviews pra eu saber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

DESCULPEM A DEMORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comentários estúpidos podem ser encontrados no final.

Ah, querem saber, Beyblade não me pertence. É, vai, joga na cara.

**Cap.5 – Mais Segredos Revelados (¬¬)**

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, uma luz azul piscou num canto do painel e Brooklyn, que estava mais perto, apertou o botão junto da luz. Logo, uma voz feminina começou a sair pelas caixas de som.

- Oi Hill–hime! Oi Broo-chan! – disse uma voz feminina animada e levemente infantil – Como vão vocês? Está tudo bem? Abre logo a porta, Hilll! – falou num turbilhão, a última frase em tom de reclamação.

- Blade, é melhor você abrir mesmo, senão eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos – disse outra voz, também feminina, mas dessa vez séria e meio irritada.

- Tudo bem – falou Hillary, digitando 'abrir porta' e em seguida pousando a mão num escaner parecido com o que ela tinha usado para abrir a porta.

Todos se viraram para o corredor de onde tinham saído. Hillary e Brooklyn a frente deles. A primeira que eles viram foi uma garota de altura mediana, um sorriso no rosto, pele bem clara e cabelo extremamente peculiar. Era bem bonita e vinha correndo. Foi só ver Brooklyn para gritar alegremente:

- Broo-chan!!! – com isso se jogou nos braços do garoto, afim de enlaçar o pescoço dele com seus braços.

- Yan Yan!!! – ele gritou em resposta, abrindo os braços para recebê-la. Passaram alguns segundos agarrados e depois separaram-se e a garota foi cumprimentar Hillary.

Eles estavam a ponto de perguntar onde estava a dona da segunda voz, mas não foi preciso, pois outra garota também chegou, mas essa caminhava lentamente. Alta, magra, os cabelos avermelhados. Também era muito bela. Ela parou na entrada da sala e Brooklyn se adiantou para ela de braços abertos e um sorriso enorme.

- Nem tente – ela falou, olhando friamente para ele assim que percebeu sua intenção.

A garota sorridente voltou para o lado da outra e, assim como ela, os avaliou.

- Er, bom, essas são elas. Yawë Heike – disse Hillary, e apontou a de cabelos prateados, que se curvou levemente, sorrindo – E Saphira Hanni...

- Só Saphira – ela cortou, e depois fez um leve movimento com a cabeça.

- E não precisam se apresentar – Yawë apressou-se a dizer – Sabemos quem são – completou com o sorriso doce.

- Bom, agora podemos voltar a história? – pediu Kai a Hillary.

- Claro – ela disse simplesmente e andou até o computador, sentando-se na cadeira em frente da tela.

- Está em que parte? – perguntou Yawë a Hillary.

- Na parte onde nós aprendemos a jogar beyblade, mas antes vou mostrar a eles tudo que aconteceu.

Yawë assentiu, Saphira continuou fitando a tela do computador, que ainda estava carregando.

- Muito tempo sem usar? – perguntou, a ninguém em especial, sem desviar os olhos do grande monitor.

- Muito tempo – disse Hillary, as nuvens que haviam a pouco deixado seus olhos voltando e seu rosto assumindo uma expressão melancólica.

- Posso abrir os escudos? Assim esse lugar parece deprimente – reclamou Yawë.

- Pode – disse Hillary, trocando a expressão por um singelo sorriso.

- Escudos? – perguntou Max, confuso.

- Quando a gente chegou, a Hill disse pra gente encontrar ela embaixo do lago, certo? – perguntou a garota, sorrindo enquanto se dirigia a um canto do painel.

- Hm... Certo – respondeu Max, mais confuso ainda.

- Bom, era isso que ela queria dizer – ela disse e apertou um botão laranja. Após fazer isso, eles viram que as paredes de aço estavam deslizando para o lado, e dando lugar a paredes de vidro blindado que mostrava milhares de peixes e algas – Tem um lago enorme nos terrenos da mansão. Esse laboratório foi construído embaixo dele! – ela explicou, sorrindo, enquanto todos, até Kai, Tala e Garland, olhavam admirados.

- Desculpem, mas... Ainda estão interessados na história? – perguntou Hillary sorrindo de leve.

- CLARO – eles gritaram, se virando e dando atenção a ela e a tela do computador.

- Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando quem são a Yawë e a Saphira e qual a ligação delas com isso, certo? – ela começou.

- Na verdade, sim – replicou Garland.

- Elas – indicou as duas com um movimento de cabeça – eram filhas de cientistas que faziam parte de equipe dos meus pais. Assim como eles, os pais delas também foram mortos pelo Boris.

- Sentimos muito – disseram, olhando as garotas. Saphira assentiu com a cabeça e Yawë balançou a dela, com um sorriso fraco.

- Agora é com o Hiro. Eu tenho que conversar com a Saphira, a Yawë e o Brooklyn. Não se preocupem, não vamos demorar – dizendo isso, se levantou e retirou-se, sendo seguida pelos três.

- Hiro, porque eles saíram? – perguntou Tala, que havia percebido que tinha mais coisas por trás daquilo.

- Porque é muito doloroso para eles reviverem o que eu vou mostra a vocês. Garotos, alguns de vocês arrastem aqueles sofás para cá e sentem-se.

Depois que todos estavam acomodados, ele começou.

- Bom, a Hillary já contou a as partes importantes da história para vocês. Eu vou mostrar – pegou um controle e se afastou da tela. Apagou as luzes e todos olharam o computador fixamente – Esses eram os pais da Hillary, Nicholas Ayano e Annabeth Blade-Ayano – ele falou, indicando o casal que sorria e brincava com uma linda bebezinha. A linda imagem foi substituída por uma de uma casa que antes fora bonita em chamas – Esse foi o incêndio que os matou – os olhos arregalaram, Mariah e Ming Ming levaram as mãos à boca – Isso foi primeiro. Agora essa – falou, mudando a imagem para a de uma mulher de expressão séria, olhos azuis frios e cabelos louros rigidamente presos em um coque. Ela era bem magra e inspirava respeito – É Ivy Hannigan, que adotou Saphira quando ela tinha três anos. A Saphira nunca recebeu oficialmente o nome dela, por isso se apresenta apenas com o primeiro nome. Assistam isso – ele disse.

**Vídeo-Flashback da Saphira**

Uma mulher loura de terno andava rapidamente, parecendo nervosa, puxando uma garotinha de cinco anos e cabelos avermelhados pela mão. A garotinha parecia confusa.

- Ande, Saphira! Rápido! – repreendeu a mulher.

- Tá – disse a menina, apertando o passo.

A mulher olhou para trás e viu que continuavam sendo seguidas pelos homens de Boris.

- Corra – disse, puxando-a pela mão. A menina simplesmente a seguiu.

Olhou para trás e viu estranhos homens de pretos correndo atrás delas, um deles com a mão dentro do casaco. Virou-se para frente e continuou a correr.

De repente, ouviu um barulho seco, em seguida sentiu o aperto em sua mão diminuir e viu a mulher que a acompanhava ir ao chão. O desespero tomou conta de suas feições quando ela notou o sangue manchando o chão e a blusa branca da mulher. Abriu a boca para chamar ajuda, mas não foi preciso, pois dois policiais surgiram atraídos pelo barulho. Enquanto um deles chamava uma ambulância, o outro se ajoelhou para ficar cara a cara com a menina.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, gentilmente. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Como é seu nome? – tornou ele.

- Saphira – disse ela, a voz infantil e trêmula, tão diferente da atual.

- Saphira – ele repetiu – Você viu quem fez isso com sua mãe, Saphira?

- Ela não é minha mãe – corrigiu como um robô, para depois responder - Sim, foram eles – disse e apontou para o lugar onde os homens estavam – Eles sumiram! – ela exclamou, assustada.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Vamos achá-los – quando ele acabou de dizer isso, a ambulância chegou, e Saphira entrou nela junto com Ivy.

**Fim do vídeo-Flashback da Saphira**

- Nossa – disse Tala, se recuperando.

- Meu Deus – foi tudo que Mariah conseguiu dizer, ainda assim num fio de voz.

- Esse não foi o pior. Agora está na hora de vocês conhecerem o passado da Yawë – dizendo isso, Hiro apertou outro botão.

**Vídeo-Flashback da Yawë**

- Papai, algum problema? – perguntou a menina de grandes e inocentes olhos azuis, os cachos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, que tinha quatro anos – Parece preocupado – disse fitando o homem alto e belo que a levava pela mão até o carro.

- Claro que não, querida. Tudo bem. Como foi a escola hoje? – perguntou, dando um sorriso tranqüilizador. O rosto da garotinha se iluminou, e ela começou a falar sobre os desenhos que tinha feito.

Já no carro, a menina no banco de trás observava a paisagem pela janela, os pequenos pés balançando infantilmente no ar. Percebeu que tinham deixado os outros carros para trás.

- Papai, não estamos indo muito rápido? – ela perguntou segurando o banco com força.

- Eu... Não consigo frear! – ele disse, desviando por pouco de outro carro.

- Papai...! – a menina chamou, desesperada, dando-se conta de que cada vez iam mais rápido – Cuidado! – ela gritou, apontando para um caminhão que vinha na direção deles. O homem conseguiu desviar, mas com isso saiu da estrada e perdeu o controle do carro.

- Yawë...! – disse ele olhando para ela, pouco antes do impacto contra a árvore fazê-la perder a consciência.

Ao acordar, a menina encontrou-se sendo carregada para longe do carro por um bombeiro.

- Não! – ela protestou, se debatendo – Me solta! Meu pai ainda está lá! Papai! – ela conseguiu se livrar dos braços do homem e, apesar dos machucados, correu até o carro, abrindo, com esforço, a porta do motorista, e encontrando seu pai desacordado e sangrando – Papai! – exclamou ela, abraçando-o. Notou uma coisa errada. Porque ele não respirava? Porque o coração dele não batia?

- Menina, você tem que sair daqui! A gasolina está vazando, isso pode explodir a qualquer momento! – um bombeiro falou, puxando ela de lá. A menina se debatia, mas dessa vez ele segurava com mais força enquanto corria em direção ao caminhão.

Uma pequena faísca entrou em contato com a gasolina, e isso foi o bastante para fazer tudo ir pelos ares. O bombeiro e a garotinha foram levados ao chão pelo impacto.

- PAPAI! – tudo que a menina pôde fazer foi gritar desesperada.

**Fim do vídeo-Flashback da Yawë**

- Que coisa... Horrível – disse Max, que olhava fixamente a tela, que agora estava escura.

- Eu não fazia idéia – falou Garland, fitando o chão.

- Vejam isso, e depois eu chamo eles de volta – Hiro falou.

**Vídeo-Flashback da Hillary**

Uma garotinha de sorriso doce, cabelos castanhos lisos e longos, belos orbes rubi e um vestido muito branco adentrou correndo na mansão, os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Telma! Telma! – ela chamou.

- Estou aqui. Deseja alguma coisa, Miss Blade? – perguntou a governanta sorrindo calorosamente.

- Você sabe onde meu avô está? Quero falar com ele – ela explicou.

- Ele está no quarto dele, querida – falou a mulher rindo, e, em seguida, se retirando.

- Obrigada! – a menininha falou, curvando-se e tornando a correr escada a cima.

- Vovô! Vovô! Vovô, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa! – dizia a garota alegremente, correndo pelo corredor até a última porta e começou a abri-la – Vov... – a voz morreu na garganta da menina diante da cena que encontrou. Um senhor de idade muito distindo, caído no meio do quarto, de barriga para baixo, a poça de sangue se espalhando até os pés da garota. Ela caiu de joelhos, uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto, o sangue manchando o vestido alvo da garota – e sua vida.

**Fim do vídeo-Flashback da Hillary**

- Não é de admirar que nenhuma delas quis ver isso – falou Ray.

- Tem mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Kai a Hiro.

- Tem sim, mas é mais leve que isso. São algumas cenas delas duas brincando com a Hill e o Brooklyn quando eram pequenos. Os pais dele também eram cientistas – explicou.

- Mas, se eles já se conheciam, como o Brooklyn não reconheceu a Hillary quando viu? – perguntou Ray.

- Bom, o avô da Hillary morreu quando ela e a Yawë tinham seis anos, o Brooklyn oito e a Saphira sete, há dez anos atrás. A última vez que o Brooklyn viu elas ele tinha uns sete anos... Depois de tanto tempo, e também todo esforço feito por todos para que Hillary não fosse descoberta, ele não notou.

- Mas ela sim – disse Kai, simplesmente.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas depois que o campeonato acabou, ela se esqueceu e se reaproximou dele. Com essa proximidade, ele acabou se lembrando e me contou. Ela nos fez jurar segredo, mas aí o Boris descobriu ela e voltou, e isso nos trouxe aqui e agora. Posso chamá-los?

Eles assentiram com a cabeça e voltaram as atenções para a tela novamente. Alguns segundos depois, os quatro estavam de volta. Ninguém disse nada sobre os vídeos que tinham visto.

- Posso? – perguntou Hiro. Hillary fez que sim.

**Vídeo-Flashback coletivo**

Um garotinho de cabelos laranjas estava sentado num balanço preso numa grande árvore, ele fitava a grama a seus pés e parecia desanimado. Trajava uma bermuda larga amarela e uma camisa pólo folgada azul marinha. De repente, ele sentiu um empurrão e o balanço se ergueu alto no ar. Olhou assustado para trás e relaxou ao ver o rosto sorridente de uma menina de cabelos prateados e um vestido rosa com babados e laços, que era meio exagerado, mas que ficava fofo nela.

Quando o balanço voltou, ela, num movimento ágil, encaixou os pés no espaço que sobrava entre o corpo de Brooklyn e as cordas do brinquedo, ficando em pé, e movendo seu corpo para frente e para trás para impulsionar o balanço.

- Broo-chan está com algum problema? – ela perguntou docemente, ainda balançando.

- Não... Não tô mais! Brigado por se preocupar – ele respondeu sorrindo e impulsionando as pernas no mesmo ritmo em que a garota balançava o corpo.

Duas garotas, uma de cabelos compridos cor de chocolate com uma fita fina vermelha e olhos cor de rubi, a outra de cabelos negros curtos e ondulados e olhos violetas, se aproximavam de mãos dadas. A de cabelos castanhos usava um vestido vermelho simples e a de cabelos pretos um short jeans bem curto e uma regata lilás. Elas estavam descalças e tinham sorrisos radiantes nos rostos.

- Broo-chan, YanYan, desçam daí! – chamou Hillary.

- É, venham ver isso – disse a outra, que eles (os bladebreathers e os outros) não conheciam.

Os dois saltaram do balanço e foram até elas.

- O que foi Hill-hime? Momo-chan? – perguntou Yawë, curiosa.

- Não me chama assim! Porque vocês não podem voltar a me chamar de Hill-chan como sempre? – reclamou a garota, corando.

- Porque pra gente você é uma princesa, Hill-hime – respondeu a morena, como se isso encerrasse o assunto.

- Mas o que vocês queriam mostrar? – perguntou Brooklyn.

- Ah, é mesmo! Isso – Hillary falou, estendendo a mão e deixando uma beyblade à mostra – O vovô acabou de acabar essa aqui. É um protótipo, menor e mais leve que as normais – ela explicou, sorrindo – Cadê a Saph? Eu queria mostrar a ela...

- Vamos atrás dela, então! – exclamou Brooklyn, apontando o indicador pra cima.

- É! – exclamaram as três garotas, animadas – Mas... Onde ela pode estar? – perguntou Hillary, olhando ao redor. Eles param por alguns momentos e ficaram pensativos – Na macieira! – eles exclamaram juntos e saíram correndo. Chegaram a uma árvore alta, grossa e imponente – SAPHIRA – gritaram, olhando para cima. De repente, do meio das folhagens e dos galhos, uma figura pequena surgiu.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, gritando.

- Desce aqui! A beyblade nova ficou pronta – gritou Brooklyn em resposta.

- Tô indo – ela falou, e pulou para o chão, caindo sobre os dois pés, graciosamente.

- Isso foi incrível, Saph-neechan! – falou Yawë, agarrando um dos braços da garota, com os olhos brilhando. Saphira simplesmente deu um meio sorriso, digno de Kai Hiwatari.

- Mas o que vocês queriam me mostrar? – perguntou a garota.

- A nova beyblade. E o vovô disse também que a gente vai finalmente poder tentar jogar com as feras bit! – ela exclamou, radiante – Ele está nos esperando no laboratório.

- Então vamos! – disse Brooklyn, e eles rumaram para casa.

--

- Oi vovô! – disse Hillary, entrando na sala com sua trupe.

- Olá princesa! Olá queridos! – todos disfarçaram um sorriso e Hillary corou – Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sabe senhor, é que a Hillary acabou de dizer que não queria que a gente chamasse ela de 'princesa' – explicou Momo.

- Ah, entendo. Mas eu posso, não é querida? Afinal você é _minha _princesinha – e piscou para ela, que sorriu.

- Tudo bem, mas agora, será que a gente pode treinar com as feras bit? – perguntou Yawë, não contendo a ansiedade.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Antes, vamos repassar a parte teórica. Sentem-se – disse, e as crianças sentaram no mesmo sofá onde estavam assistindo isso – Bom, como todos vocês sabem muito bem, afora a técnica e sorte, ganhar uma beyluta também depende muito da sua fera bit, não do poder dela em si, mas da sua união com ela. Não adianta ter a fera bit mais forte do mundo, se para você ela só representa poder. Vocês têm que estar completamente cientes disso, entendem? – todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Ótimo. Vejam isso. Essa são suas novas beyblades – disse, e abriu uma caixa de madeira envelhecida, que continha cinco beyblades de diferentes cores – Primeiro, vocês vão treinar com essas. Depois, quando estiverem acostumados com elas, eu terei que fazer uns testes. Ver quem ficará com qual fera bit, e que mudanças precisarão ser feitas nas beyblades. Podem começar – disse, e cada um pegou uma beyblade, um lançador, se dirigiu a uma cuia e começou a treinar.

**Fim do vídeo-Flashback coletivo**

- O que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Kenny a Hillary.

- Nos habituamos as novas beyblades em pouco tempo, mas antes que tivéssemos chance de começar a treinar com as feras bit, o Brooklyn foi embora levando a Zeus, então ficamos só nós quatro para treinar.

- Hillary, desculpe interromper mas, aquela menina, a de cabelo preto, quem era? – perguntou Ray.

- Sumomo Kostomarov. Os pais dela eram arqueólogos do meu avô, eles que encontraram várias feras bit. Morreram num desabamento "acidental" numa escavação na Rússia. Tentei contatá-la, mas não consegui. Voltando, nós treinamos muito e finalmente controlamos as feras bit – disse Hillary.

- Mas não foi tão simples assim – disse Yawë sorrindo.

- É, não foi – lembrou Hillary, sorrindo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tala, interessado.

- Bom, tiveram várias complicações. A Yawë é canhota, e não conseguia usar o lançador muito bem, o que a prejudicava, então meu avô teve que fazer outro lançador para ela – explicou.

- Mas, Hillary, vocês não usam aquelas beyblades que ele deu a vocês naquele vídeo, certo? – perguntou Kenny.

- Não, não usamos. Depois que começamos a treinar com as feras bit, ele avaliou como eram nossos estilos de luta, e fez uma beyblade exclusiva para cada uma de nós. A da Saph é completamente a prova d'água, além de bem leve, o que ajuda a aumentar a velocidade. Já a da Yan, não tem fogo que derreta, e é super forte, para agüentar quantos ataques forem precisos.

- Posso ver? – perguntou Kenny com os olhos brilhando para Saphira e Yawë.

- Ninguém toca na Adurna a não ser eu – disse Saph friamente.

- Pode ver a minha – falou a outra, com um sorriso, estendendo uma beyblade vermelha com detalhes amarelos.

- Nossa... – falou Kenny admirado, todos os outros se espremiam atrás dele para ver a beyblade – Qual é... – começou o garoto.

- O nome da minha fera bit? – perguntou ela sorrindo. Ele confirmou com a cabeça – Brisingr.

- Brisingr – repetiu ele, devagar – Hillary, essa beyblade, apesar de ter sido feita há mais de dez anos, é mais moderna que qualquer uma atual! Como isso é possível? – perguntou, entre a incredulidade e a admiração.

- Isso é fácil. Modéstia a parte, meu avô era um gênio. Qualquer beyblade que você pense hoje, ele já tinha dez vezes mais moderna pronta há dez anos.

- Incrível...

- Saph, só mostra pra eles, na sua mão mesmo... – pediu Hillary. A garota suspirou.

- Tudo bem – disse, e pegou uma coisa no bolso – Aqui – falou, mostrando uma beyblade azul escura e clara.

- E a sua, Hillary? – perguntou Daichi.

- A minha é um pouco mais complicada... – começou ela – Para falar dela, tenho que responder a pergunta que o Kenny fez. O que eu tenho que o Boris quer. Bom, minha fera bit é a mais poderosa do mundo. Eu não estou brincando, vocês não fazem idéia do poder dela. O nome dela é Angelique.

- Pra vocês terem uma idéia, eu quero mostrar isso – falou Saphira, se aproximando do computador central e digitando umas coisas – Essa é a Brisingr – disse, indicando o tigre de dentes de sabre que pegava fogo – E essa é a Adurna – um dragão que lembrava uma serpente, mas que tinha asas e era azul – Elas são bem poderosas, mais até que a maioria, assim como a Zeus. Mas não tem nada de especial. A Angelique é outra história...

- E a fera bit da tal de Sumomo? Qual é? – perguntou Garland.

- É a Diabolique. Também é incrivelmente poderosa, mas a Angelique ganha – respondeu Saph.

- Mas vale lembrar que a Diabolique é a única fera bit no mundo que pode ter uma chance contra a Angelique. Pequena, mas ainda assim... – falou Yawë.

- Então o Boris quer a Angelique? Porque ele não tenta roubar só a beyblade? É mais fácil do que fazer você ajudar ele – disse Kai a Hillary.

- Porque não é fácil assim. Vocês não estão conseguindo entender o poder da minha fera bit. Se alguém tentar usar ela sem estar preparado, provavelmente vai morrer. E, como o único que sabia como controlar a Angelique era o meu avô, e agora eu, que não vou ensinar a ninguém, ele tem que me convencer a ajudá-lo – explicou ela.

- É tão poderosa assim? – perguntou Tyson.

- Pode ter certeza – ela respondeu.

- E essa Diabolique também é assim? – perguntou Mistel.

- É, apesar da Angelique ter vantagem, controlar a Diabolique não é mais fácil – respondeu Brooklyn.

- Para vocês terem uma idéia mais sólida, minha beyblade não pôde ser construída com o material convencional. Ele não agüentava.

- Sério? Então de que ela é feita? Aço? Rocha vulcânica? Titânio? – perguntou Kenny.

- Não, mas nós tentamos todas essas matérias-primas – disse Hillary, sorrindo – Minha beyblade teve que ser feita de uma coisa ainda mais forte, e que também fosse pura, para deixar a energia da fera bit fluir livremente.

- Mas então, de quê...? – perguntou o pequeno gênio de óculos.

- De diamante – respondeu a menina simplesmente, com um sorrisinho, tirando do bolso uma coisa que brilhava muito.

**Fim do cap.5**

Novamente, desculpem a demora. Mas acho que o tamanho do cap. compensa, né? Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, não se preocupem.

Respondendo as reviews que recebi:

**Akai Hoshi – **Muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Que bom que você gostou disso tudo! Fico muito, muito feliz mesmo! Continue lendo!

**Lien Suzuki – **É ótimo você ter achado que elas ficaram boas, porque eu adorei fazê-las!!

**Anamateia Hayka – **Eu sei que o Kai não tá aparecendo muito, mas isso vai mudar! No próximo cap. tem romance, não perca!!!!!!!!

**Camila – **Desculpa pela demora! Foi mal mesmo... Mas tá aqui a continuação!

**Avaliadores – **Muito obrigada. Eu me esforço muito, e sempre reviso, mas eu sei que acabo deixando passar alguma coisa...

Obrigada também a todos que lêem sem deixar review. Mas eu queria pedir que deixassem, mesmo que não tenham o que dizer. Um 'Oi, eu tô lendo a sua fic' já significa muito. No próximo capitulo: chocolate, doces, bolos e romance! Quem precisa de mais?


	7. Chapter 6

Tudo que eu tenho a dizer agora é não me matem. Ah, e esse capítulo é dedicado a minha querida Ana Hayka (pra você, miga!), e eu espero que todos gostem!

Beyblade não é meu. Mas um dia vai ser. No dia 31 de Fevereiro!

**Cap. 6 – Por Favor, Não Chore**

- Nossa! É incrível! Posso ver?– Kenny falava num turbilhão, e quase não dava para entender, mas ele estava melhor do que os outros que não diziam palavra alguma.

- Eu tinha me esquecido de como eu gosto de olhar sua beyblade, Hill... – falou Yawë, sorrindo. Hillary sorriu de volta.

- Vem cá, Kenny – a menina chamou, e estendeu a beyblade para que ele pudesse analisá-la – O que acha?

- É impressionante. Cada peça da beyblade é perfeita, tudo de diamante, até o engine gear... – ele falava automaticamente, examinando cada detalhe da beyblade.

- Foi a última beyblade que o Dr. Blade fez. Quase não tem falhas, beira a perfeição. Essa é uma boa amostra do trabalho dele... – informou Saphira, séria. Assim que ela acabou de falar, um som semelhante ao de um telefone soou, e Brooklyn se adiantou para apertar um botão no painel.

- Miss Hillary? – chamou a voz de Telma.

- Sim, Telma, o que foi? – a garota perguntou.

- Já estão aí há muito tempo... Eu fiz um lanche, só as coisas que vocês gostam mais. Está tudo na mesa.

- Agradeço Telma, mas é que... – ela começou, mas Yawë tapou a boca dela com as mãos.

- O que ela quer dizer é que nós já estamos subindo. Valeu, Telminha! – ela disse animada, e desligou o interfone.

- Pode me explicar o que foi isso? – perguntou Hillary, livrando-se das mãos dela, levemente irritada.

- Qual é? Eu tô com fome! E além do mais, é do lanche da Telma que a gente tá falando. Da _Telma_, Hillary – e, com isso, se virou e foi até a porta – Vocês vem ou não?

Brooklyn sorriu e correu atrás dela. Saphira foi até eles com o mesmo caminhar lento. Hiro parou na porta e olhou para Hillary. Esta simplesmente suspirou e se dirigiu a saída. Os outros a seguiram.

**Sala de Jantar Informal**

- Nossa O.O – disseram todos, sem exceção, menos Os Três Mosqueteiros, Yawë e Saphira, diante da longa mesa de mogno escuro, repleta de tortas, bolos, doces, salgadinhos e afins.

- EBA! – foi tudo que a garota de cabelos prateados falou antes de pegar um prato e começar a se servir de um pouco de cada. Logo foi seguida por Tyson, Daichi e Max, enquanto os outros observavam com gotas.

- Sirvam-se – disse Hillary, fazendo um gesto para indicar a mesa. Os outros também começaram a comer, e então estenderam do que Yawë estava falando dos lanches de Telma. A mulher cozinhava _MUITO _bem. Depois de alguns minutos, Hillary se retirou discretamente. Mas não o bastante para algumas pessoas não notarem.

Kai fitava intrigado a porta por onde ela tinha saído, até ter seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma voz feminina.

- Ela foi pro quarto dela – ele olhou Saphira confuso.

- Como?

- Ela foi pro quarto dela – repetiu – É no segundo andar. Na escada, pegue o lado esquerdo. É a última porta do corredor.

Ele não respondeu, simplesmente saiu pela mesma porta.

- Simpatizou com ele? – perguntou Hiro. Ele e Brooklyn a fitavam curiosos.

- Ele parecia estar preocupado de verdade, só isso – ela replicou, virando a cabeça para não encará-los.

- Não é só isso... Você aprovou ele! Aprovou de verdade! – exclamou Brooklyn, incrédulo.

- Humpf – ela bufou e olhou para ele com os olhos estreitos.

- Não precisa matar ele – disse Hiro, colocando-se entre os dois – A gente também acha que se for ele tudo bem.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, parecendo desconfiada.

- Porque nós sabemos que ele a ama de verdade. Pra gente basta – Hiro falou. A expressão dele era calma. O sorriso de Brooklyn também. Saphira assentiu e voltou a fitar a porta.

** Quarto da Hillary**

O rapaz fitava apreensivo a porta branca... O que diria a ela? O que estava fazendo ali, por Deus? Resolveu bater na porta antes de se arrepender...

- Pode entrar – ele ouviu a voz dela responder. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Ela estava sentada num banco acoplado à janela, as pernas também em cima do banco, abraçando os joelhos, tinha a cabeça apoiada no vidro e fitava os jardins e o lago com melancolia. Era uma visão tão impressionante que Kai perdeu a fala. Diante do silêncio, Hillary se virou para encarar a pessoa que havia entrado.

- Kai? – ela perguntou confusa, sentando direito – Como...?

- Saphira me ensinou como chegar aqui – respondeu.

- E o que quer? – era óbvio que a presença dele a intrigava.

- Estava preocupado com você – resolveu ser sincero. Quando recebera o convite do senhor Dickenson, havia decidido falar com a garota sobre seus sentimentos por ela. Era melhor começar de agora.

- Preocupado comigo? – ela repetiu, mas para si mesma do que para ele, tentando assimilar o que tinha ouvido.

- É. Você não está bem – ele falou, resoluto. Não adiantava negar. Mesmo assim ela tentou.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Foi só impressão – ela assegurou, forçando um sorriso.

- Não, não foi. O que está errado, Hillary? Me deixa te ajudar... – ele começou, andando lentamente até ela – Hillary... Hill... Confie em mim – ele pediu, se ajoelhando na frente dela para que seus rostos ficassem na mesma altura e pegando as mãos dela com as suas.

- Está tudo errado! – ela explodiu, tirando suas mãos das dele e enterrando o rosto nelas – Nada disso deveria estar acontecendo! Nada disso poderia estar acontecendo! – se levantou de repente e virou de costas para ele, que se levantou. Esperou que ela continuasse, mas ao invés disso ela começou a chorar copiosamente. E ele descobriu que não suportava vê-la chorando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo... Eu estou aqui... – ele a abraçou, mas ela manteve os braços ao longo do corpo – Juro que não vou deixar que nada te aconteça... Mas por favor... Por favor, não chore... – ela desistiu de lutar, desistiu de ser forte, desistiu de resistir. Jogou tudo para o alto e abraçou-o com força. E chorou mais ainda. Ela sabia que estava ensopando a camisa dele, mas ele parecia não ligar, então ela deixou pra lá. Depois de um tempo, ela finalmente se acalmou e conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou, ainda abraçada a ele, e então começou a soltá-lo.

- Não por isso – ele respondeu baixo, permitindo que ela se afastasse, ainda que contragosto.

Eles se separaram e se fitaram. Ela sentiu a face corar diante do olhar intenso do jovem a sua frente.

- Nossa! Sua camisa! Eu molhei ela toda... – ela falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não ligue para isso – ele disse.

- Eu não vou deixar você assim! Venha comigo... – ela disse, e passou por ele, saindo do quarto. Ele a seguiu até um quarto três portas depois do dela, do lado direito, que possuía duas camas bem feitas. O quarto era em tons de azul marinho e preto, diferente do da garota, branco e azul celeste. Por essa e outras coisas, ele deduziu que os donos daquele quarto deveriam ser do sexo masculino.

- As roupas do Hiro vão ficar grandes em você... Mas as do Brooklyn vão servir direitinho! – ela disse, indo até o armário esquerdo e pegando uma camisa de mangas compridas e botões branca. Só o Brooklyn mesmo.

- Eles têm quartos aqui? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Depois que eles descobriram e a gente precisou usar a tecnologia do laboratório do meu avô, eu achei melhor que eles tivessem um quarto aqui com umas mudas de roupa, porque têm dias em que nós acabamos de fazer as coisas muito tarde... – ela explicou e estendeu a ele a camisa branca – Deve servir.

Ele não protestou mais. Tirou a camiseta cinza e começou a abotoar a camisa. Hillary não pode deixar de notar seu físico... er... _Avantajado_. Sentiu um rubor subir até seu rosto.

- Vamos voltar? – perguntou ele, oferecendo-a o braço, curvando-se levemente, sorrindo marotamente. Ela resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- Claro! – disse, rindo, e encaixou seu braço no dele.

**Sala de Jantar Informal**

Eles voltaram à sala e encontraram tudo do mesmo jeito. Quase ninguém tinha notado a ausência dos dois. Hillary passou os olhos pela sala. Tala, Garland, Hiro e Rick conversavam sobre estratégias e ataques. Kenny encarava Ming Ming com adoração e ela nem via que ele existia. Tyson e Daichi pareciam competir para ver quem comia mais. Mariah conversava alegremente com Mistel, enquanto Ray os olhava de longe, morrendo de ciúmes. Yawë e Max riam aparentemente sem motivo. Saphira e Brooklyn observavam tudo de um canto isolado, ela indiferente, ele sorrindo. Era tudo tão ridiculamente familiar que ela sentiu vontade de rir. Sentiu-se leve. Soltou o braço de Kai e foi até Yawë e Max, que logo a inseriram na conversa. Kai, por sua vez, foi para perto de Saphira e Brooklyn, já que era o lugar mais isolado.

- Camisa legal, Kai – disse Brooklyn, sorrindo – Não acha, Saph?

- Cala a boca – os dois disseram em uníssono, friamente. Saphira olhou para ele e ele olhou de volta. Ficaram assim por um tempo, e Kai começava a se sentir incomodado pelo jeito que a garota o fitava, como se pudesse ler sua alma.

- Magoe ela e eu serei a primeira da fila pra quebrar sua cara – ela disse, simplesmente. Kai podia muito bem fingir que não tinha entendido, mas não ia adiantar.

- Magoá-la não é minha intenção.

- Acho bom – foi tudo que ela falou, e dirigiu-se até o lugar onde Hillary conversava com Yawë e Max.

- Então Kai... Porque você trocou de camisa, hein? – perguntou Brooklyn sorrindo, com um q de malícia na voz.

- Grrr... Idiota! – disse Kai, e baixou a mão no outro, dando um cascudo na cabeça dele.

- AI! Saph! Olha o que o Kai malvado fez comigo! ToT – ele choramingou, indo até Saphira e jogando os braços ao redor dela.

- Nem vem! – ela disse, socando o rosto dele, e fazendo ele ir parar do outro lado da sala.

- Er... Brooklyn? Você tá legal? – perguntou Hillary, preocupada.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Hill! Vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil – disse Yawë com um sorriso 100 light.

- Porque você fez isso?! ò.ó – ele perguntou a Saphira, zangado.

- Viu só? Eu disse. Ele tá bem - falou Yawë com a mesma expressão.

- Até tu, Yawë? – Brooklyn perguntou, se fazendo de magoado. Ela deu língua pra ele em resposta, e depois os dois começaram a rir.

- Acho que foi o bastante por hoje... Não acha, Hill? – perguntou Hiro.

- Sim, você tem razão. Vocês já podem voltar e descansar. Amanhã continuaremos – ela disse a eles.

- Que horas nos devemos chegar aqui amanhã? – perguntou Mariah.

- Umas dez horas. Podem almoçar aqui, se quiserem – eles assentiram – Vou acompanhar vocês até a porta.

- Até amanhã – eles disseram, já fora da casa.

- Até – responderam Hillary, Brooklyn, Hiro, Yawë e Saphira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bom, finalmente, aqui está o cap. 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu sei que demorou pra caramba e que ficou minúsculo, mas eu queria botar romance, e não tava afim de misturar com o que vem por aí... Agora acho que o KaixHill ficou bem explícito... Mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E falando em reviews...

**Alexa D. – **Leitora nova! Eba! Hehehe... Muito obrigada mesmo, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Continue lendo!

**Camila – **Desculpa mesmo, eu sei que demoro muito a atualizar... Mas eu vou tentar dar uma acelerada, tá bem? Não deixe que minha incompetência tire sua coragem de acompanhar minha fic...

**Anamateia Hayka – **Bom... Acho que você não tem muito a reclamar desse cap., né? O Kai apareceu muito, e teve romance...Continua lendo, ok miga?

**Mariah-chan17 – **Outra leitora nova! Que legal! Bom, a continuação tá aqui. Vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo cap... Continue acompanhando a fic!

Beijos,

Lemmie


End file.
